HP & the Deathly Hallows – alternate ending
by Director DiNozzo
Summary: AU from chapter "The flaw in the plan". This is a rewrite of the ending.  Fred and Tonks are alive. This story tells their return to Hogwarts and what happened afterwards in the final battle.   Rated T for quoting Mrs. Weasley. Read more information in AN


AN: Harry Potter does not belong to me. I do not gain any profit from this story. Anything you recognize most likely does not belong to me.

I read Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows the day it was published. I'm sorry to say, but I was not amused and wanted to stop reading and not start again the moment Fred Weasley died. It quite annoyed me and I thought that there was better written fanfiction than the official book. The epilogue irritated me a little. It was fine and it was nice that Snape was remembered as a good person. Then I looked around and one day, I found the Weasley family tree for the future and it again annoyed me a great deal that George Weasley supposedly married Angelina Johnson – I did not need to know that and it quite destroyed the illusions I built for the parts not mentioned in the book. It also irked me that there was no memorial or service for the dead. So I decided I had to do something and rewrote the ending. It might not be good, but at least it eased my mind. Have fun reading and I'm sorry for any grammatical errors, English is not my mother tongue.

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows – alternate ending<strong>

'_Fred?'_

'_Fred!'_

'_Wake up, Fred!'_

'_Come on, Weasley! Wake up!'_

'_Damn it! Don't do this!'_

'_UP, now!'_

Slowly the voice was heard through the fog in head and with it came the blinding headache. His mouth felt like a mouldy carpet and he groaned with pain. He opened his eyes slightly and the pain in his head worsened at the light shining down on him. He squinted and tried to see clearly. Slowly the blur diminished and he looked at a weary Tonks and a frightened Colin Creevey.

'Wha-' he croaked and swallowed thickly 'What happened?'

'We have no idea. The last thing we remember is fighting at Hogwarts. Are you hurt?' Tonks asked quietly.

'I remember the battle. Percy, Ron, Harry and Hermione were there.' Fred tried to sit up, but fell back with a groan as his ribs protested and a blinding pain went through his left wrist. 'And I guess I'm hurt.'

'Do you have a wand? Ours are outside.' she said and pointed behind the bars into the dark and clammy tunnel. There, on a small table across the small hall were two wands.

Fred flicked his right wrist and handed her his wand.

'Thanks.' Tonks took the wand and summoned hers and Colin's. Handing the wands back to Fred and Colin, she looked at Fred's wounds. Healing the most obvious wounds she said, 'I healed your cracked ribs and your wrist. They will be sore for some time. The cut on your leg is mending as well, but it will most likely scar – I am only trained in the basics. You also have a slight concussion.' Pouring some anti-headache potion into his mouth, she murmured 'That should help with the headache.'

Fred's mind cleared slowly and he carefully sat up with Tonks help. 'Are you guys alright?'

'Colin has a slight concussion and I'm fine, except for a bruised ego. But, I – Remus, he's dead.' whispered Tonks, a tear slipping down her check.

'Damn.' murmured Fred solemnly, putting his arm around the metamorphmagus and pulling her close. 'I'm sorry, Tonks.'

Tonks sniffled and tried to get her bearings back. Slowly she pulled away from the twin. Taking the hint, Fred changed the topic.

'Any idea where we are?'

'Other than not in Hogwarts – no.'

'We better get out of here then.' Fred announced and slowly got to his feet.

'I guess you already tried apparating?'

'Yeah – it's warded and portkeying doesn't work either. Our way out is through that door.' And with that, Tonks tried to open the door with several unlocking spells, but had no luck whatsoever.

'Maybe we should try this without magic.' Colin piped up. Tonks and Fred nodded, 'Can you do that?' asked Fred, trying to get Colin involved and remove that panicked look from his face. He knew how to open locks without magic, but if Colin knew and managed it even faster how it was even better...

'Yeah, I just need a hairpin or something similar.' came the eager reply.

Fred found a small pebble on the floor and transfigured it into a hairpin.

'Here you are.' Fred said and handed Colin the hairpin.

'Thanks.' was the murmured reply, as Colin was already busy opening the door. Within half a minute the door was open. They stepped carefully outside and listened for any alarms or guards.

Tonks led the way, with Fred and Colin close behind. After five minutes of walking through a maze, they stepped out into the night.

'No guards, wards or security measures? What the hell is going on here?' murmured Tonks quietly.

'Maybe they are all at Hogwarts?' asked Colin quietly 'We should head there as well – I need to get to Dennis.'

'We will, right after we are clear off the anti-apparation wards.' replied Tonks.

They walked for several minutes in silence.

'There,' murmured Fred 'We should be able to apparate now. Colin? You know what to do?'

'No, they didn't teach us Muggleborn last year.'

'Bastards.' muttered Tonks. 'I'll take you side along. Where to? Shrieking Shack?'

'Yeah, let's meet behind it. See you there.' Fred was gone with a swish of his robe.

'One day I will manage to apparate silently as well.' mumbled Tonks, before apparateing herself and Colin to the Shack with a quiet _'pop'_.

They saw Fred waving them inside the Shack.

'Come on, we use the tunnel. It should still be open.' Fred told them, leading the way.

'Good riddance.' he murmured, stepping over the dead Snape.

'Where does it lead to?' asked Colin eagerly, trying to keep up with Fred's big strides and ignoring Snape's dead body.

'Right under the Whomping Willow. Come on, hurry.' Fred led them through the shabby sitting room. 'Damn, that's small.' he growled, looking into the small whole. 'It'll take ages to go through there. Let's risk the one in Honeydukes – come on.' With that Fred whirled around and strode out of the shack. Instead of leading them down the small road to the village, he steered them around the back of the hut to a small, scruffy path. Ignoring the roots and shrubbery and the pulling in his leg he marched on.

'Wait up, Weasley!' Tonks called after him 'Not everyone is as tall as you. I need my strength to fight, not to keep up with you.'

'Want me to carry you?' was the sarcastic reply, as Fred turned around and waited impatiently for the two to keep up. Fred needed to go to Hogwarts – quickly, if his gut feeling was right.

'Why not?' with a glare Tonks transformed into a purple Chameleon, before the colour faded to match the ground.

Fred looked at her gobsmacked for a second, before shaking his head.

'I don't believe it. Colin? Do you have any hidden talents, like being another, unregistered Animagus?' The younger boy just shook his head, still staring at the now transformed Auror.

'Good. Then don't freak out, hop on and hold on tightly.' Fred bowed down and lifted up Tonks and trusted her in Colin's arms. Then his body lengthened and grew a reddish brown fur. Colin could only squeak as a fully grown lion now stood in front of him. With a growl and a tug on the sleeve Fred got Colin to move and climb onto his back. Then he bounded along the small path.

He slowed down as he came upon two large bushes blocking the way. He stopped and breathed on the twigs of each bush and they slowly rustled and moved out of the way, opening up into the small clearing behind the sweet shop. He listened closely for people around them. Hearing none, he trotted to the small window, leading to the cellar. Colin climbed off and Fred peered into the window. With no Death Eaters in sight he looked at Colin.

Colin smashed the window with a well placed, murmured _'Reducto'_. With a sweep of his wand the broken glass moved to a pile in the corner. Squeezing through the small window Fred jumped down into the cellar, transforming in midair and landing on his feet. Colin handed the still transformed Tonks down to Fred and climbed through afterwards. Fred helped him down and while Colin repaired the window, Fred opened the trapdoor and climbed down, with Tonks on his arm. Fred's wand lit up as Colin walked down a few steps and closed the trapdoor behind him.

In the dim light Fred murmured, 'We'll risk using light. You'll need to cast _lumos maxima_.' With a swish of Fred's wand the stairway lightened up. Colin nodded and took Tonks in his arms before climbing again on the Lion's broad back. Tightly gripping the soft mane Colin mumbled 'Let's go.'

Fred pounded down the staircase and Colin cast the spell once the first light faded. Several minutes later, they slowly came to a stop. Colin climbed off Fred and the two animagi transformed.

'We'll need to be careful now. They warded the entrance.' whispered Colin.

'Well, that's my job.' Tonks said in a low voice and went to work, swishing and flicking her wand in complicated patterns.

'Wait,' murmured Fred, but was too late 'George and I took care of that hours ago.'

'Well, better be safe than sorry. There that should be all – now the question is, is there still anyone on the other side?'

'Well, let's try opening it and see what happens. _Dissendium_.' with a low grumbling sound the passage opened up. No spells hit the hole and no sound was heard. Fred threw a small crystal orb through the opening and hissed, 'Flash bang, close your eyes.' A hissing sound was heard, but nothing else.

'Looks to be clear. Let's go.' Fred murmured and squeezed through the opening.

'Where are we?' hissed Tonks.

'Third floor, near the Defense class room.'

Seeing no one in the hallway, he hurried down the corridor and peered out of the window. He gasped in horror.

'What?' hissed the two, trying to peer around the older Weasley twin.

Fred stepped a bit back to let them see.

'Oh Merlin – is that Harry?' breathed Tonks.

Colin's just took a hitching breath.

They could only stare down in horror at the happenings on the front lawn.

'Oh Neville.' murmured Colin, as he saw the older Gryffindor attacking the Dark Lord.

The three whispered a silent prayer each, as the saw Voldemort making an example out of their fellow fighter and tried to burn him alive.

Suddenly everything happened at once. The roar of hundreds of people was heard as they swarmed onto the grounds, Gwarp attacked and Centaurs galloping out of the forbidden forest. Neville broke free with a sword in his hand killing Voldemort's snake and Harry – Harry was gone.

Fred and Tonks felt hope rising in their chests as they saw no sign of the dead Harry.

'His Invisibility Cloak,' thought Fred elated and then determination ripped through him.

Chaos reigned on the front lawn and the hordes of people moved into the castle.

'Let's go and help end this.' growled Fred.

'Lead the way, Weasley.' Auror Tonks was in full work mode as she straightened up.

Colin nodded firmly, holding his wand tightly.

Fred turned around, his cloak whipping with a slight crack as he strode to the Great Hall.

Up and down, through curtains and portraits he led them to a hallway on the ground floor leading to the Entrance Hall. There they saw two Death Eaters – Rabastan and Rodolphus LeStrange. Fred growled deeply in his throat and Tonks hissed, their inner animals coming through.

'Step back, Colin and watch your back. We'll take care of these buffoons.' murmured Tonks.

Nodding to her duelling partner, they stepped out behind the curtain.

'Well, well, what do we have here, dear brother? Looks like Rookwood, Yaxley and Thicknesse cannot follow a single order.' Rabastan's haughty voice echoed through the hallway.

'Then we shall finish what they started, don't you think? Can't let the rest of the hovel know now that he wasn't really dead. Maybe later we can parade them in the Entrance Hall.' Rodolphus cackled loudly.

Tonks and Fred spared a glance at each other, rolled their eyes and started silently firing of curses, agreeing that enough was said.

Spells and curse were flying left and right. Fred and Tonks pairing up, as if they did this daily and slowly the two brothers were pushed back into the Entrance Hall. The air crackled around them and together, they brought the LeStranges down to their knees in the large doorway leading into the Great Hall.

They saw the flash of green light and they heard a familiar voice roar: 'NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU BITCH!'

Fred's heart sank. 'Ginny' he thought desperately as his mother stormed past the kneeling LeStranges, her cloak floating to the ground.

'OUT OF MY WAY!' was heard and he watched his mother start duelling.

Pride rose in Tonks as she saw Molly taking on Bellatrix, like a mother bear defending her cubs.

'No! Get back! _Get back!_ She's mine!' and Fred breathe a sigh of relief, when he saw his sister stepping back, clearly alive. Death Eaters fell and all duelling ceased as hundreds of people lined the walls, watching the two duels.

'What will happen to your children when I've killed you?'

'Bitch!' growled Fred and Tonks together and as one they levitated the unconscious brothers and stepped forward.

'When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?'

Fred took that as his cue and enervated Rodolphus.

His mother screamed 'You – will – never – touch – our – children – again!'

Just as his mother finished Fred banished Rodolphus in Bellatrix's curse. With a spray of blood and gore his chest exploded and smacked to the ground dead; his head rolling a few feet through the hall.

'Gee, poor Dolphie.' Fred whined sarcastically stepping into the light just as with another splatter, Rabastan joined his brother between the two witches. The crowd gaped and gasped as the following words echoed through the Hall-

'Ohhh and poor, poor Basti meeting his end.' taunted Tonks, stepping up next to Fred. 'Looks like your plan didn't pay off, bitch!'

Before Bellatrix could do more than screech insanely, 'Dolphie, no!' a look of horror washed over her face, before she was no more.

She exploded with the force of a bomb, as Molly's curse soared under her arm and hit her squarely in the chest.

The crowd roared and Voldemort screamed and banished Kingsley, Slughorn and McGonagall, before turning to Molly.

Terror for the Weasley matriarch gripped Tonks and Fred, both stepped forward, moving closer to her.

With a roar of '_Protego!_' a shield suddenly expanded in the middle of the Great Hall and yells of shock, cheers and anger filled the Great Hall as Harry pulled off his Invisibility Cloak.

The crowd bustled and pushed, building a circle around the Dark Lord and the Boy-Who-Lived.

Fred didn't care though, as his mother clung to him, sobbing into his chest. He held her tightly as Harry's voice echoed through the Great Hall.

'Wow, Mum, you kicked arse!' Fred admired.

'How?' sobbed Molly 'Your bodies - both of you.'

'No idea, Mum.' said Fred, rubbing his mother's back. Suddenly two shaking arms wrapped around him and a face pressed against his shoulder. He didn't need to turn his head – he knew it was George.

'You are really here.' murmured the voice thankfully.

'Yeah.' replied Fred quietly, grabbing George hand tightly 'Are you okay?'

'Am now. You?' was the quiet reply.

'Bit banged up, but okay.'

A moment later, Molly hugged her two sons closely, before stepping back, a beaming smile on her face. Then she spotted Tonks and she hugged the younger witch tightly, who started sobbing quietly.

Fred turned and hugged George tightly as well, before he stepped back with a grin and slapped Lee on the shoulder. Lee just beamed at him and slugged his arm.

'Don't do that again, Weasley!'

'Hey, totally not my fault.' was the reply as a high pitch screech of '_Dumbledore is dead!_' ripped through the hall.

That focused the three Weasleys' and Lee and as one they turned to watch what unfolded between Harry and Voldemort. Molly was still holding Tonks and Fred and George stepped up behind them, putting their hands on their backs, shielding them.

Then they watched, what will soon be mentioned in every history book.

'_Avada Kedavra!_'

'_Expelliarmus!_'

And with a flash and a bang the Dark Lord crumbled to the ground.

It was finally over.

Harry, their friend and brother vanquished Voldemort.

Loud roars and cheers ripped through the watchers and people moved forward to celebrate their saviour. Ron and Hermione were the first do reach him, followed by Ginny, Neville and Luna.

Molly, Tonks, Fred and George waited, tightly holding hands. It did not quite sink in yet.

When it did, a sobbing Molly rushed forward to embrace her 7th adopted son tightly.

George bounded up next to the pair with Tonks in tow. Before Fred could make another step so, he was mobbed by his family. Percy was the first to reach him, sobbing and blabbering, clutching at his neck.

Then Ginny was there. Huddling under Percy's arm, she wrapped her arms around Fred's middle. Ron came up behind him, bear hugging him and the two others and Bill closed in from the other side cheering. Arthur stood next to them wiping tears from his eyes before wrapping is arms around Bill and Ron and Charlie closed the circle on his other side.

'Uhh, I love the Weasley hug and all, but air? Please?' Fred gasped out.

Slowly and under protest the hug eased up and he could breathe easily. His family stepped back and he spotted his mother easing up on Harry. Meeting George's gaze he stepped forward and together, they swept up Harry in a hug as well.

'Harry, mate-' he started

'-splendid work!' George went on.

'We knew you could do it!' they finished off together.

A small smile flickered over Harry's face and he turned to hug Fred tightly.

'Thanks and for the record, I'm glad you are still alive!' Harry murmured against his robe.

'Why, thank you Harry, be sure to get that printed.' he joked back.

'Ass.' murmured Harry as he stepped back and spotted Tonks.

Gently hugging the Metamorphmagus he murmured, 'I'm so sorry. Remus, he -'

'He didn't make it. He was stuck with the killing curse. It's not your fault, Harry. This is the way we wanted to go - fighting to give Teddy a better life. I - I will need your help in the future, Harry.'

'You got it Tonks.'

Fred and George looked sadly at the two of them. Looking closer at his twin and spotting the dried blood on his trousers and in his hair he grabbed Fred and said 'Let's go and get you cleaned up – you look like a zombie.' He steered his twin out of the Great Hall, through celebrating, grieving and bone tired people. Spotting Dennis and Colin, Fred smiled at the older Creevey, before sidestepping a flying pot roast that was on its way to the hungry Gwarp.

Near the exit they were stopped by a teary McGonagall.

'Mr. Weasley, I am so glad to see you alive and that your death was a foul play! An interesting and good piece of transfiguration, but foul play nevertheless.'

'So are we, Professor! So are we!' chorused the two and Fred added, 'And for the record! It wasn't us this time, Ma'am.'

'Oh you!' McGonagall laughed and stepped aside to let them walk through the doors into the Entrance Hall.

Stepping over dead, stunned and mangled Death Eaters they headed to a bathroom on the first floor.

Fred entered the bathroom and stepped up to a sink. He frowned at the mirror and washed his pale, bloody face. He heard the mirror starting to talk '-' and interrupted with a growled 'Not one word.'

Silence was his only reply.

Rubbing the grime of his face and cleaning his hair with his wand he stepped back and turned two George, who was just rubbing his face dry.

Stepping up to his twin, Fred hugged him tightly and murmured 'You had your close encounter, I had my close encounter. We are even now. No more close encounters.'

'No more close encounters.' was the agreeing mumble against his neck.

'Enough mushiness.' stated George suddenly and stepped back 'You still have your distressed, upset and mourning woman for that, who didn't see you alive for months and had to find your fake dead body in the Great Hall hours ago.'

'She's here?' asked Fred taken aback.

'Of course she is. The three of them are. Did you honestly believe anyone could keep them out of the fight?'

'Of course not! Let's go.' they stepped out of the bathroom and before they could take more than three steps Lee's voice echoed through the hall, coming from behind him.

'See? I told you he's alive.'

The rushing footsteps gave him a minimal warning and just enough time to turn around and catch his girlfriend in his arms hugging her tightly for the first time in months. Angelina threw her arms around him and pressed her face into the crook of his neck, her breath hitching and her whole body trembling slightly.

Fred pressed his lips to her temple, before murmuring words of comfort in her ear.

Katie and Alicia stood with George and Lee, both of them wiped tears from their eyes, as they watched their best friend sobbing and letting out all her grief of the last hours. Stepping closer to their respective boyfriends, they took the provided comfort and truly relaxed for the first time in a year.

Fred didn't know how long they stood in the middle of the hallway holding each other close. Angelina had relaxed her death grip on him and he slowly leaned back to press his forehead against hers. He gently cupped her cheeks and wiped the trails of tears away with his thumbs.

'I love you, Angel.' he murmured before kissing her softly.

Breaking the kiss she whispered softly 'Love you too, Freddie.' before hugging him close again.

'We should probably head back to the Great Hall, before my mother sends out a search party.' Fred murmured a few minutes later.

'Do we have to?' was the tired reply.

'You don't want my mum storming up here, gripping my ear and parade me off, do you?'

'No.'

'See and don't worry – no matter what happens – I will not let you get out of my sight for the next weeks.' Pressing a kiss to her forehead, Fred stepped out of the embrace and put his arm around Angelina's waist to lead her to the two couples.

'Ready to go?' asked George as the two stepped up to them.

'Yeah, let's go before Mum sends a search party.'

They returned to the Great Hall and helped with the clean up. For hours, they collected the remaining Death Eaters and the dead and wounded.

Afternoon was approaching, when Molly Weasley gathered up her family and proclaimed that all of them were heading to the Burrow for dinner.

'Well? What are you waiting for?'

Fred and George looked at their girlfriends, Lee, Luna and Neville found the ground pretty interesting, Tonks' gaze wandered around the Great Hall and Harry shuffled his feet.

'Dear, I think you invitation wasn't all that clear. Molly meant the whole, extended family.' explained Arthur, looking pointedly at the aforementioned persons.

'Of course, of course! What were you lot thinking! Neville, dear, why don't you fetch your grandmother? Bill, be a dear go and fetch Andromeda and Teddy. Arthur, you and the boys prepare the garden while I will stop by the market. I shall see you all there. Dinner is at six – do _not_ be late.' Bill and Fleur left immediately and Neville also did as told.

'Wait Mum, can I come along?'

'Me too?' piped up Luna

And Charlie added after a pointed look from his father, 'Me three?'

'Of course, of course, come along.' With that Molly lead the way out of Hogwarts.

When Molly was out of earshot, Arthur turned to his son's.

'Boys you heard your mother, I'm afraid we left quite a mess when we moved to Muriel's. We'll need to hurry to get finished in time. Move along now.'

Arthur led his sons quickly down to Hogsmeade. While he and Mrs. Longbottom were in an animated discussion, Neville told the former chasers all about his last year at Hogwarts and Snape as Headmaster. Fred and George were quietly escorting Tonks and Ron and Hermione were strolling and holding hands. Harry brought up the rear, hands in his pockets and his gaze wandering over the Great Lake and Hogsmeade.

'Harry?' Percy asked quietly.

Harry looked at Percy startled.

'I wanted to apologise, Harry. I've been a prat and I should have believed in Dumbledore and most of all you and my family.'

'Well you came around in the end.' quipped Harry.

'Yeah, thank Merlin it was not too late.' Harry just nodded in reply.

'Thank you Harry, for saving us all.'

They walked in silence for a few minutes before Percy started, 'So, I heard you dated my sister?' Harry flinched at that.

'I hope you two manage to make up. We can't wish for a better brother in law.'

Harry blushed slightly and murmured in reply, 'Well she'll have to forgive me and not hate my guts first.'

'Don't worry; I think she'll come around.'

They walked the remaining distance in comfortable silence. They caught up with the others and once they cleared the wards they apparated out.

Hurrying up the driveway to the Burrow, Arthur issued orders. 'Fred, George, the garden, Ron, the gnomes, Percy, living room. Harry, could you dish up some tea for you and our guests?'

Within an hour the ground floor of the Burrow was liveable again and later on the Weasley family and friends toasted to a future without war and Voldemort.

A few days later a service was held for the victims of the war. Again, many rows of chairs were placed on the lawn near Albus Dumbledore's last resting-place. On a small stage, stories of the war were told and people remembered. A marble memorial was revealed and it was Harry, who asked to end the service.

'_We gathered today, to remember the fatalities of this brutal and pointless war. Many – be it Goblins, House elves, Centaurs or humans – have given their lives, because we were blinded and did not think for ourselves. Professor Dumbledore once told us: _

**_Remember, if the time should come when you have to make a choice between what is right and what is easy, remember what happened to a boy who was good, and kind, and brave, because he strayed across the path of Lord Voldemort._**

_Many of us did remember and many of us did not. Let us remember the Battle of Hogwarts as a battle for freedom; a battle for what is right instead of easy. Let us remember the people giving their lives for a greater good, for our future, for better lives. Remember what caused this war and do _**_not_**_ let these deaths be in vain.' _

Harry opened a large scroll of parchment and started reading the names of the fallen. Each name he read carved itself in the marble memorial and for each name a torch self-kindled to never burn out. __

_'Remember Cedric Diggory, Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black, Dirk Cresswell,..., Remus Lupin, Ted Tonks, Regulus Black, , Dobby the free house elf, Gornuk the Goblin and Severus Snape.'_

Harry had tears running down his face, as he read the names of the fallen.

'_Remember these people, because without them, we would not be here today. We are in your dept and forever thankful.' _

Silently Harry cancelled the Sonorus Charm and bowed to the memorial.

**The end.**

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading. Please take the time to send me a short review.<em>


End file.
